Walkthrough - Day 3
Main Plot Get the ID Card from the mayor, allowing access to other towns. Go to the church for a scene. Go with Cody to look for Dogma. Head north from the Incarners' Market to Darcover Town. Find Dogma at Dead Tree Hill. Then rest at the inn. Go into the house in the bottom-left and have Dogma join. Check the plants blocking the way to Dead Tree Hill. Defeat all the flower sculptures around town. Once all are defeated, Russell will learn Anger, and you'll be able to go to Dead Tree Hill. Defeat the Burying One. Return to the bottom-left house and talk to the people. Go home. Guilt Events In Memoriam (Day 3 Only) Talk to Tabasa after getting the ID Card. Go to the florist in Darcover Town with Tabasa in the party to get Great Flowers. Then go to the cliff west of the Incarners' Market to make a grave. Tabasa learns Warning Shot, Russell learns Consolation, Guilt +5. Farewell to Kelp (Before Day 7) At Seaside Relaxing Hotel (the left one), enter the right room on 2F and say "Hello, Mr. Turnip." to the kelp. Russell learns Red Eye, Guilt +5. Puddle Apartments (Before Day 7) Talk to the lady by the entrance inside the right hotel in Seaside. Get an autograph from Dazzilyn (or her bodyguards) on the beach, and give it to the lady for the Sea Compass. Use the Sea Compass, then take the left hotel's elevator to B1F. Hear about Russell's friend in Puddle Apartments. Guilt +5. Sidequests The Guide-Selling Old Lady Starting Day 3, you can access the Guide-Selling Old Lady's house from infor!Mashun. Birthday Birthday Panic (Day 3 Only) Return to the Sad Birthday with Gardenia and head to the back room to have her learn Heartracing Veggies. Of Catties and Catnip After getting the ID Card, go south then east from the Incarners' Market to the Catties' Secret Route. Things to find in the Secret Route: * The white paper bag the Catties outside ask for is over toward the top-right of the cave, and you must fight a Cattie for it. * Raymond is here (Day 3 only), so you can buy an Iron Pole from him (as before, say no once for a lower price). * If you helped the spinning Incarner on Day 1, they'll appear here (Day 3 only). Help them again for a discount on the villa sold in Seaside. * The Cattie in the catnip-growing room will give you a Watering Can, which lets you water plants in many places. * You can buy some Catnip from a Cattie in the top-right of the first screen. Give it to the Cattie in the top-left to access Cloakpoint. * In the side room on the path to Cloakpoint, you can find the Stone Compass. Things to do in Cloakpoint: * There's a Cattie who wants 30 Awakening Pills and gives you a Mistrust Bracelet. * The Only You Theater shows two movies, one during the day and one during the night, which you can watch with each party member. It closes on Day 7. Ruins of the Wise One The Stone Compass in the Secret Route creates a game console in the gallery right of Russell's house. It takes you to the Ruins of the Wise One. Answers to the Knowledge Box questions: * Seaside hotels: "Relaxing" and "Relieving" * Unfought monster: Friendly One * Buildings in Nameless Town: 11 * Cost of Awakening Pill: 1 * Gives rest: Pink balloon * Retrieved on Day 1: A hair ornament * How many riddles: 7 Answers to the battle questions: * Non-existent facility: Bakery * First weapon: Wood Stick * Compass used: Stone Compass * Jack-in-the-Box: Makes enemy falter. You're rewarded with the Wise One's Stone and the room of plants, which fills in as you water plants around the world. Vacation Days You can buy a holiday villa from Seaside for 150 Walnuts, or 100 if you helped the spinning Incarner twice. Things to do on Resort Island: Listen to all the music in the game. Go in the bath with others, and use bath salt to increase stats for your current party. Certain party combinations result in short scenes. Fish, and have the fish cooked to get stat boosts for the whole party. Access a bonus dungeon on Day 7 after meeting certain requirements. The Good Word (Before Day 7) Go to Puddle Apartments Room 103 at night with Dogma in the party and talk to the resident. You get a Happiness Jar.